La défaite
by Tyrazad
Summary: Todo inicio tiene un final y cada final es un nuevo inicio, lo que importa es que inicio quieres para tu final.
1. Chapter 1

Muchas veces llegamos a pensar que conocemos perfectamente a una persona; creemos que por convivir con él la mayor parte del tiempo somos amigos, buenos amigos….los mejores amigos, sin embargo la vida nos demuestra de las formas más crudas y duras lo equivocados que estamos.

Hoy, a 4 años de ese día, sigo pensando, analizando, que fue lo que me impulso a decirte aquello. Muchos creemos que por tener una cierta edad ya maduramos pero tú me demostraste, como siempre, con tu increíble fuerza de voluntad y tu simple forma de ser, que eras mucho más maduro de lo que yo pensé siquiera ser.

-Pasos lentos, armoniosos son los que una joven de 20 años lleva en su andar por las casi solitarias calles de una gran aldea. Las luces de los faroles alumbran su caminar, también ayuda a quien se cruce a apreciar su belleza , ya no de joven, de mujer; delicada figura de una diosa caminando entre nosotros los humanos, hermosas piernas , cadera y cuerpo cual parece haber sido esculpido por las manos del mas dedicado y apasionado escultor, cuidando el más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo, rostro dotado de finas expresiones, piel suave como la misma seda, cabello largo cual danza al compás del viento acentuando aún más su belleza, ojos atrayentes de color jade y enigmática mirada. Ella sería la encarnación del deseo perfecto de cualquier hombre, muchos la han intentado conquistar, muchos se han lanzado a la batalla, a la conquista, algunos con simples deseos carnales, cuyo deseo se ve rápidamente destruido, ya que con la belleza se conjunta la inteligencia magistral que posee, experiencias lograda a base de un éxito y una cara a la derrota.

Su paseo nocturno la conducen a aquel lugar donde compartió grandes momentos con él, aquel lugar que años atrás en muchas ocasiones le llego a aburrir, chocar, fastidiar, pero ahora es un lugar de peregrinación, lugar en el cual influye 2 emociones en ella, deseo…el deseo de volverlo a ver y que EL le volviera a sonreír como años atrás…el segundo la culpa….porque en este mismo lugar, en esas mismas dos sillas que ella contempla fijamente, logro lo que los más grandes enemigos de konoha que ni con el poder del juubi lograron, ella únicamente tuvo que trazar en una sola noche ese plan maldito, no hubo lucha, no hubo destrucción, más que el corazón del joven, donde por primera vez ella escucho junto con la frase que ella buscaba, 2 simples palabras que la impactaron totalmente… Sakura Haruno je cède je m'abandonne...-

/Susurrando con una sonrisa triste/

Sakura: Vaya forma de descubrir que hablas más de 2 idiomas….baka

/ Una mano se posa en el hombro de la joven que sin la necesidad de ver de quien se trata, ella sonríe apagadamente/

Sasuke: Descubrimos muchas cosas de él que jamás imaginamos, ¿verdad Sakura?.

Sakura: Así es, Sasuke…muchas cosas nos ha enseñado...

Sasuke: Siempre fue el mejor de nosotros tres …../Dirigiendo la mirada hacia la torre hokage/ Sakura sé que lo he dicho muchas veces…..perdona yo te orille a esto..

Sakura: No Sasuke, tú no tienes toda la culpa, fui yo la hizo todo esto, fui yo únicamente la que no supe ver realmente lo que te motivaba a actuar así…..pero sabes esto me sirvió…

/ La joven mantiene su vista en la torre, en la cual se logró deslumbrar a lo lejos la luz en una habitación, la habitación de él /

Sakura: Me enseño a distinguir de una obsesión, al amor verdadero / Mirando la torre del hokage/ tarde aprendí, lo sacrifique para aprender.

/Suspirando/

Sasuke: Tú perdiste al amor de tu vida…..yo perdí a mi hermano…

Sakura: Eso no es verdad Sasuke, él te sigue considerando su hermano..

Sasuke: No Sakura…tú deberías darte cuenta. No es lo mismo…y lo sabes

/Agachando su mirada/

Sakura: Si lo sé…eso también fue mi culpa…

Sasuke: Yo pude haber sido el genio de la academia….pero fui un imbécil al no darme cuenta que el mismo se estaba matando….

/Apretando fuertemente sus puños, la frustración lo invade/

Sasuke: El me dio todo de él….me salvo, me dio una razón de vivir, me dio amistad, me dio…. ¡MALDITA SEA ME REGRESO A MI FAMILIA!, ¿y qué hago yo?..¿¡QUÉ!? Me entrega a la mujer que ama y…

Sakura: ¡BASTA!...por favor. Basta…..

/Tratando de calmar su frustración /

Sasuke: lo sé….lo sé…¿Cenaras aquí o en tu casa?

Sakura: Tengo que reunirme con Ino. Si me disculpas…te veo mañana en la academia sasuke…buenas noches.

- La joven le dirige una sonrisa cordial a su amigo y se retira a paso lento, él observa alejarse a su amiga y es en ese momento que él se decide—

Sasuke: Si realmente me considero su hermano…tu amigo, mi vida daré si es necesario…pero ustedes juntos estarán.

/ Desaparece/

¿¡ : Y eso, hokage-sama, es la última tarea del día de hoy , les enviaremos la respuesta al kazekage y Mizukage para notificar que iniciaremos los tratados de comercialización entre aldeas.

Un hombre alto, sentado en una fina silla de cedro, mantiene su vista perdida en un punto de la habitación, su rostro apoyado en su diestra en pose de meditación, su porte a simple vista demuestra poder.

/Suspirando fastidiado/

Naruto : ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, Ino, que no debes quedarte horas extras?

/La hermosa joven se acerca a Naruto y dejando los documentos que portaba en el escritorio, toma las mejillas de Naruto y las estira como una madre a su hijo pequeño/

Ino: ¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que no tengo problema alguno?, necesitas ayuda, aunque te empeñes en hacerlo tú solo. Sé muy bien que eres capaz pero….

/Una persona aparece detrás de la silla de Naruto dándole la espalda/

Itachi: Debes tener cuidado, si sobrecargas tus ojos el desprendimiento de retina será más rápido.

/Sin cambiar su pose, dirige sus manos Naruto a las mejillas de la joven y comienza a estirarlas de forma juguetona, dos hermanos jugando dirían/

Naruto: Lo Inevitable es lo inevitable itachi, tarde o temprano perderé la vista.

Itachi : ….Sabes es extraño escucharlo oír del hombre que consiguió el poder de revivir a los muertos…

Ino: Que se enfrentó a un demonio de poder infinito, desapareció en una dimensión que solo de recordarlo../ Su fino cuerpo tiembla levemente del recuerdo/ Eres el héroe más respetado de las 5 naciones eres…

Naruto : humano….sólo soy un hombre Ino, Itachi, sólo soy eso. Tarde o temprano sucederá lo que tenga que suceder, podre ser el hombre más fuerte de todas las naciones, DIOS me llaman en las fronteras, pero al igual que todos sangro, me enfermo, siento el dolor…..

/Una fina mano le da una cachetada/

Ino: y más de este dolor vas a sentir donde mi Hokage siga con esos pensamientos pesimistas, además recuerda que Tsunade-sama sigue trabajando en como curar tus retinas, deja sangre y sudor en ello, ¿no confías en ella? , además aún no ha progresado desde meses, esa es una buena señal, ¿no? .

/ Aunque ésta simple acción parezca normal, una pequeña reacción no paso de ser percibida por el joven Uchiha, pudo notarlo y la preocupación se hizo presente/

Itachi: Naruto…acaso…

Naruto: Itachi ya es tarde, podrías acompañar a Ino hasta su casa, si no mal recuerdo hoy es reunión de señoritas, ¿no? / Una sonrisa adorna su rostro, igual pero diferentes a las de antaño, gentilmente baja a la dama de su regazo y ésta se levanta/

Ino: !es verdad! Y ya es tardísimo, ten-ten me matara y no debo mencionar a Sak…

/Sonriendo….sonriendo/

Naruto: jajaja Sakura tiene un carácter muy explosivo verdad ¿lo más seguro que volverá a decir que es mi culpa que no se puedan reunir, por eso Itachi te va a comprar toda las botanas para su reunión

Itachi: Naruto….¿Estás seguro que quieres que te deje solo?…él

Naruto: Déjale Itachi, haz el favor de acompañarla por favor.

Sin mencionar nada más, Itachi acompaña a la joven rubia a la salida. Unos minutos reina el silencio, Naruto se levantada lentamente de su asiento y camina pasos lentos…inseguros, hasta que su rodilla topa con la pared…sí había llegado a la pared, una mirada triste se dibuja en su rostro. Entonces suspira.

Naruto: …..¿Vas a pasar o permanecerás en las sombras?, puedo oler tu presencia a kilómetros, pasa no muerdo, además no quiero que piensen que estoy loco por hablar con el vació.

Sasuke: Ahora entiendo porque nadie te sorprende y te hace fiestas sorpresas. Eres especialista en romperles las intenciones…

Naruto: je y dime sasuke, ¿qué asunto te trae a mi oficina¿

/ Un gesto de incomodidad se dibuja en el rostro del joven pelinegro, nunca pensamos que extrañaríamos algo, hasta que lo perdemos/

Sasuke: No sabía que necesitaba una razón para ver a mi hermano.

Naruto: Itachi acaba de salir a dejar a Ino. ¿Apoco regreso esa obsesión por tu hermano mayor?

Sasuke: ….Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso dobe...

Naruto: Si tienes cuidado con tus palabras al hablarme... Yo me preocupare por las mías al responderle... ¿entendido?..

Sasuke: Naruto..Perdón es que..

Naruto : tú sabes perfectamente bien que este tema ya lo hablamos hace 4 años, que razón tienes para revivir algo asesinado por el tiempo.

Sasuke: El tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian, las personas cambian, yo soy el mejor ejemplo, Naruto…hermano tú me cambiaste.

Naruto: Y ustedes a mí, amigo mío, si lo que acongoja tu corazón es la culpa ya te dije que no debes sentirte así, yo no te guardo ningún rencor, todo paso como debería pasar.

Sasuke : Pasaron pero no están como deberían estar Naruto, ella..

Naruto: Ella está siendo carcomida por la culpa únicamente, Sasuke, ambos lo sabemos.

Sasuke: Sakura ha madurado y tú lo sabes muy bien

Naruto: Sí, Sasuke…lo sé muy bien. Y mi cama también lo sabe al igual que tú….

/ Ésta declaración deja impactado al joven...una razón más que hace que su propósito sea…inalcanzable/

Naruto: Un problema de Sakura es que….en determinas situaciones y….poses es demasiado expresiva.

/ El joven Uchiha lo invade el sentimiento de culpa, lamentación, por primera vez en muchos años experimenta estos sentimientos, el que pensaba que sus actos nunca lo harían arrepentirse, en este momento lo desbordan/

Sasuke: Entonces...tú realmente lo sabías desde el inicio…¿verdad?

Naruto: Sasuke, como tú mismo lo dijiste, el tiempo cambia, yo cambié; son pocos los que han logrado ver detrás de mí mascara, para mí, ver atreves de ustedes es como ver un punto negro en una hoja blanca; la forma en que me mirabas, tu orgullo siempre te ha delatado; esa mirada que pones cuando sientes la victoria en tus manos, ¿en serio pensaste que nunca me percataría de ello?, tienes una manía , tu labio derecho se curva cuando sientes que las cosas van según tus planes...

Sasuke: Naruto...en ese momento yo...

Naruto: Sakura tiende a sonreír cuando quiere ocultar algo, posa sus manos hacia atrás cuando medita en algo que se le dificulta y tiende a bajar la mirada cuando la culpa la sobrepasa...

Sasuke: Naruto en ese instante me gano la pasión la verdad.../ aprieta sus puños/ es verdad lo hice para dañarte. ¡En ese momento mi única meta era dañarte!...

/ Un ligero silencio se forma entre ambos, Naruto no mueve su mirada de la ventana, perdida, analítica, meditan te/

Naruto: Sasuke...¿Cómo te sientes ahora que me dices eso?...¿enojado?, ¿culpable?, ¿liberado?

Sasuke: Me siento más miserable que liberado...

Naruto: En la vida a veces debemos tocar fondo, Sasuke, para organizar nuestros sentimientos y acciones para así poder corregirlos. Ahora dime, ¿Crees haber tocado fondo?

Sasuke: Le destruí la Vida a mi hermano me... Me si...siento...

Naruto: Es en este momento que debes decidir para bien o para mal que sientes, Sasuke.

/El joven pelinegro mira la espalda de su Rubio acompañante, la ve amplia fuerte, un líder nato a vista de cualquiera, pero es aquí que por fin logra ver, una vez más al verdadero Naruto. Entonces acorta la distancia entre ambos quedando a su lado lo mira con una determinación jamás antes mostrada/

Sasuke: Sé que yo he sido la persona que más daño te he causado. Sé que mis acciones a ojos de otros solo tendrían como respuesta el odio... Más sin embargo tú, tú me ofreciste tu mano, tu apoyo a cada uno de mis errores y aun en esta situación lo sigues haciendo, lo que me sorprende, pues tú más que nadie, debería odiarme.

/ Extiende su mano en señal que espera ser estrechada/

Sasuke: Uzumaki Naruto, te prometo que desde este día, realmente seré aquel amigo por el cual luchaste años atrás. Tú eliminaste la oscuridad en mí y lo daré todo para compensarte.

/ Ladeando levemente su rostro en dirección a Sasuke enfoca su visión en su mano, pasan recuerdos, las vivencias pasadas, las luchas libradas, las heridas grabadas en él/

Naruto: Odiar a alguien es una carga demasiado pesada para soportar...Dime Sasuke... ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?. Siento que no es sólo la culpa lo que te motiva, veo algo más...

Sasuke: Quiero poner en práctica lo que un gran hombre me enseño, quiero lograr la meta que me propuse hace unas horas...

Naruto: ¿Unas horas?...

/Girando para quedar frente a frente, enfoca unos cuantos segundos sus ojos en la mano que le ofrecen, acción que Sasuke mal entiende para suerte o desgracia de Naruto, al final le estrecha su mano/

Naruto: Desde el día que luchamos en el valle del fin... No más bien, desde nuestra primera misión junta en el país de la ola me has marcado... Sasuke, eres una persona que ha dejado muchas marcas en mi persona...perdóname pero no te puedo regresar lo que juntos construimos años atrás, ya que juntos ambos lo destruimos.

/ La desesperación comienza a ganarle terreno a Sasuke, pero sabe que no sería fácil lograr su meta. Él mismo se motiva a seguir luchando, no debe darse por vencido/

Sasuke: Entonces Naruto permi...

Naruto: Iniciar de cero es lo más que te puedo ofrecer. Perdóname pero en honor a esa amistad de antaño, es lo único que puedo darte

/Siente un fuerte apretón en sus manos, la esperanza renace poco a poco en el corazón del joven pelinegro/

Sasuke: Naruto te prometo...

Naruto: Colega mío, por experiencia propia te aconsejo que nunca hagas promesas cuales no sabes si estás listo para cumplir. No entiendo que te motivo a esto, pero consuela a mi alma saber que lo estás haciendo de corazón.

/En un acto sorpresivo para el rubio, su antiguo compañero de equipo, lo abraza/

Sasuke: Sé que puedes ver en el corazón de las personas, y te aseguro hermano mío...que no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad.

/Naruto permanece inmóvil unos instantes, pensante sobre la situación actual. Esto es lo correcto. Siempre es mejor mantener la paz, y ve que el joven la necesita, lentamente sube sus brazos para corresponder el gesto, pero una vieja voz hace su regreso/

Haine: Te volverá a traicionar y lo sabes, ambos lo sabemos...

Naruto: Lo sé pero sabes bien que en esta ocasión algo diferente lo mueve...

Sasuke: Naruto, ¿te sientes bien?

/ Durante unos segundos Naruto se perdió en sus pensamientos, al escuchar la voz de su colega, rompe el abrazo y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro exclama desinteresadamente /

Naruto: Un pequeño monologo interno, bien, perdona mi educación pero deseo prepararme para la visita de mañana a la academia y, aprovechando, dile a karin que mañana evaluare su desempeño como tutora, ¿ok?

Sasuke: Entiendo Naruto, lo haré, y nuevamente gracias, no te defraudaré

Naruto: Mientras sigas un camino correcto a tus ideales sin dañar a otros en el proceso y tú estés tranquilo y feliz, no lo harás...

Un nuevo día nace, una nueva oportunidad para mejorar, para lograr aquellas metas que nos fijamos o dejamos inconclusas, Naruto amanece en su casa nueva, amplia, hermosa, la casa perfecta para cualquier futura pareja con planes, pero no para un joven solo.

Con el pecho descubierto, levemente levantado en su cama Naruto admira con sus ojos moribundos lo que el creo para ambos, tantos sueños rotos, ilusiones tiradas al olvido...promesas rotas.

Naruto: Cada mañana al despertar, descubro que no se soñar... si no es contigo/ Tomándose la cabeza con desesperación/ por favor... Déjame olvidar dios... por favor

Ino: !Naruto! ¡BUENOS DIAS! Es un hermoso día y..

Admirando al joven aun postrado en su cama, la visión deseada de muchas mujeres en la aldea, pero la joven en una escena de hermanos le lanza su ropa a la cara.

Ino: ¡Vístete! ¡DESCARADO!, ¡¿Qué haces mostrando tus cositas a una dama!

Naruto: ¿Dama?¿dama?, pero no sales de mi recamara, ¿verdad?...Fuera de aquí descarada.

Ino sale riendo de la recamara de Naruto. Desde que el problema de visión aumento ella se volvió su hermana, amiga, confidente, este tipo de escenas son un ritual para ambos, sin la ayuda de la joven Yamanaka, solo dios sabe que decisiones hubiera tomado Naruto.

Naruto: listo mama, bañadito, talqueadito y permufadito, ¿algo más?

/ La joven en un acto sincero, tierno y maternal, toma el cuello de la gabardina de Naruto y la acomoda delicadamente, para después besarlo en la mejilla/

Ino: Listo, mi Hokage esta arrollador el día de hoy

Naruto: Siempre estoy listo, ya sabes/ Sonriendo/

/ Ella se entristece ligeramente /

Ino: ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo cada día, Naruto?...

Naruto: Inicia el día con una sonrisa, dibújala, píntala, créala, no importa el cómo, solo vístete con ella y encontraras la felicidad créeme.

Ino: ¿Y tú cuando la encontraras?...Naruto, no puedo entender, desde mi fracaso con sai yo…

/Naruto la abraza, protectoramente/

Naruto: Abre tu corazón cuando estés lista... no cuando estés sola, únicamente no ha elegido al hombre correcto y si no mal recuerdo alguien está muy coqueta con una noble bestia de nuestra generación.

Ino: ejem, me reservo el derecho de hablar, jejeje, bien, ¿listo para la visita a la academia de médicos?.

Naruto: Nací listo, vamos de una vez, ¿es lo único que tenemos para el día hoy verdad?

Ino: Dejando de lado que hoy regresa kakashi con su grupo de la misión de evacuación de la aldea de kiri, es todo, será un día muy tranquilo al parecer.

Naruto comienza a caminar rumbo a la salida, Ino le sigue de cerca pero, en el camino, un conjunto de fotografías llenas de polvo que logra apreciar dentro de una habitación vacía y olvidada le hacen detenerse. Sabe exactamente que hay ahí, conoce a la perfección todos los rincones e historias de esa casa, pero eso mismo le hace enfocar su mirada y lograr ver en la foto a una joven pareja; un joven alto sonriente, desbordando felicidad, abrazando protectoramente por la espalda a una joven de cabello rosa, en su rostro se figuraba una sonrisa...falsa.

Ino: Sakura...que caro estas pagando tus errores.

Naruto : ¡MAMA! Se nos hace tarde. Deja de hacer cositas raras con mi ropa!

/ Una vena se resalta en la frente de la joven/

Ino: Aunque a veces...a veces...

Ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro, cada persona que pasaba a su lado hacia una reverencia al gran héroe, Ino lo ayudaba a guiarse abrazando su brazo, quien no conociera la situación diría que son una hermosa pareja.

Ino: Naruto...te siento más seguro en tus pasos, eso es bueno

Naruto: Contigo a mi lado, como no sentirme seguro.

/Sonrojándose, le pellizca fuertemente el brazo/

Ino: Ni creas que adulando te salvaras de la revisión con shizune

Naruto: ay, ay...pero Ino-chan, ya me revisaron el mes pasado y..ay...ay

Ino: ¡NADA DE INO-CHAN! Saliendo de la reunión iremos directamente con shizune, ¿QUEDO CLARO?!

Naruto: pero..pero!

Ino: Eso, o me deshago de todas las revistas que tienes escondidas en la oficina,/Sonrisa tiernamente macabra/ un hokage con esa clase de fetiches, imagina lo que dirían los otros dirigentes?!

Naruto: Ni modo mujer...!traes puñal¡/Llorando/

Ino: En especial esa de la última vez, como se titulaba…asi, Mi sexy secretaria o dictado privado, si me padre llegara a verla

/Sudando frio/

Naruto: Bueno, lo más importante es cuidar la salud, ¿verdad?, je je je ..

Cada persona que los viera sonríe, mucha gente al enterarse de la situación médica de su líder, logro que la preocupación lo envolviera, pero gracias a la ayuda de la "Señorita Hokage", como es conocida por todos en la aldea, se ganó el respeto y adoración de muchos, muchos rumores corren que realmente son pareja, pero solo a ojos realmente analíticos, se logra ver que ambos han logrado una amistad sin precedentes.

Lentamente ambos continúan su caminar, la joven admira y saluda a cada ciudadano que se acerca feliz a saludar a su líder, niños se acercan a pedirle un saludo, autógrafo un abrazo, tan grande es su fama que algunas madres se acercan pidiendo que cargue a sus pequeños hijos, pensando que serán bendecidos con la suerte del Hokage Naranja.

Naruto : Ino, recuérdame averiguar quién es el que propaga esas leyendas urbanas. ¡Ni que fuera dios!

Ino: Debes entender Naruto que desde que ese tal tobi, te nombro descendiente de Rikudo, la gente te ve como deidad y muchas madres desean que sus hijos sigan tu camino.

Naruto: Si supieran realmente todo lo que pase de niño se lo pensarían más de cinco veces...

Ino:... Naruto me gustaría poder entender como lo logras

Naruto: Es fácil

Ino: Para mí no lo es...tu simplemente vas y lo haces...realmente eres único

Naruto: Ni tanto, es bien fácil sólo tomas al niño con sumo cuidado entre tus brazos y...¡Ay!¡Ay!

/ Otro fuerte pellizco se hace presente/

Ino : No me refiero a eso...dime, ¿cómo es que logras perdonar ?, la aldea, Sasuke, Pain,Tobi...Sakura. Venciste a todos conque luchaste y perdonaste a todo aquel que te trajo dolor...realmente quiero entender cómo lo logras.

Naruto: Ino, si yo tuviera la respuesta a ello, créeme que ya te lo habría dicho, únicamente es algo que me nace. Odiar es una carga muy pesada, créeme lo sé. Yo he odiado, es tan fácil dejarse vencer por el sentimiento, buscar a tu enemigo, matarlo, hacerlo sufrir el doble de lo que él lo hizo a tu persona, pero como le dije a Pain...eso solo vuelve infinita la cadena de odio y venganza, y yo le prometí a Jiraiya, encontrar la paz. ¿Qué ejemplo le daría a la gente diciendo que quiero paz mientras los asesino?...hay que predicar con el ejemplo, ¿no crees?

/ La joven simplemente se le queda observando, recuerda el tiempo pasado; un joven sonriente, inmaduro a simple vista de cualquiera. Ella pensó odiarlo antes, pero ahora únicamente vive en su mente la adoración y respeto por este hombre, se abraza más fuerte y apoya su cabeza en el fuerte brazo de él/

Ino : Naruto...gracias...gracias por estar siempre para todos nosotros

Ni tardos ni presurosos, ambos llegan a su destino, una comitiva ya los esperaba a las puertas de la primera academia especializada en Ninjas médicos, Ino logra apreciar a la directora, una hermosa mujer, su amiga, observa ligeramente por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto, ella es la única al parecer que logra apreciar los ligeros cambios en la actitud del rubio que provoca su joven amiga.

/Haciendo una reverencia/

Sakura: Es un honor tenerlo de visita Hokage-sama

Naruto: ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Sakura que me digas Naruto? N-A-R-U-T-O, Que fuimos compañeros de equipo.

Sakura: Perdone me Hokage-sama pero sabe que eso sería una falta de respeto y..

Naruto: Vuélveme a llamar Hokage-sama y tendrás problemas/ Suspira fastidiado, mientras se masajea el tabique nasal/te castigas de más, ya me estoy cansando de esto.

Ino: Sera mejor que comencemos con la reunión, ¿no crees? Sakura guíanos por favor

Sakura: Claro, discúlpenme Ino..n...Naruto síganme

La visita transcurre sin mayores contratiempos, Naruto guiado checa cada detalle de la academia, logra apreciar que prospera.

Naruto: Me alegro

Sakura: ¿Perdón?

Naruto: Me alegra ver...que tu sueño se cumple. Dentro de unos años tendremos a los primeros graduados, me alegro mucho por ti Sakura, haz alcanzado tu sueño.

/Sonriendo triste/

Sakura: Gracias Naruto..pero ya tengo otro sueño que deseo alcanzar, pero es imposible ahora para mi

Naruto: Nada es imposible y lo sabes, si puedo ayudarte en algo tu sabes

Sakura: Naruto, en verdad yo...

Ino: Sakura, estoy revisando tus reportes y me gustaría que nos llevaras apreciar una clase de combate de ninjas médicos por favor

Sakura: Entiendo...síganme ahora esta Karin y Sasuke impartiéndola

""Ino: !Pero esta tonta ya estaba a punto de quemarse sola!,""

Llegando a un amplio patio se puede apreciar a varios jóvenes, luchando contra un alto hombre moreno que se dedica a golpearlos y desviar sus ataques, mientras son observados por una hermosa pelirroja, que los asesora.

Karin: Esta técnica les ayudara para desviar el daño que reciban sus aliados al objeto inanimado que hayan puesto el sello, es de mucha ayuda cuando están ocupado atendiendo a otros o cuando se ven superados en número, entendieron.

Sasuke: Recuerden que sus colegas dependerán de ustedes, si ustedes caen...

Naruto: Sus hermanos sufrirán una dura derrota; No por fallar en la misión, sino porque habrán perdido a un amigo. Veo que se divierten enseñando.

Karin: Hokage-Sama!/ Se arrodilla en forma de respeto/

Sasuke: Naruto...que gusto verte con nosotros

Naruto: Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero a duras penas logro ver tu atuendo de gigoló mal pagado, por favor usa el bendito uniforme!.

Sasuke: Me lo dice quien viste de naranja chillón.

Naruto: Cuando me muera esto se volverá moda. Y tú, Karin, por favor levántate.

Karin: Pero...usted es el nuestro líder es mi deber mos...

/Posando sus manos en el rostro de la joven, como si sostuviera a la más fina de las piezas de arte, lentamente la levanta del suelo y en un gesto juguetón toma su nariz entre sus dedos de su diestra y la juguetea/

Naruto: Tu deber es forjar futuros médicos, tu deber es ser una maestra de elite, tu deber es ser una mujer, tu deber es ser una ciudadana y tu deber, ante todo, es ser feliz Karin...A mí no debes mostrarme respeto, somos iguales, aquí nadie vera por encima de nadie, ¿entendido señorita?

/Sumamente sonrojada/

Karin: Entendido ho..

Naruto: ¡Na-ru-to!/ Haciendo un mohín muy tierno/

Karin: Entiendo...gracias Naruto

Naruto: Perfecto, entonces…

/ Tomando una actitud seria, se dirige a donde están los jóvenes que lo admiran con atención/

Naruto: Así que ustedes son nuestros futuros ninjas médicos. Bien, les haré una pregunta

/Ésta exclamación pone a los jóvenes tanto nerviosos como emocionados, el mismo Hokage los evaluaría/

Naruto: Díganme, ¿Cuál es la principal fuerza de un ninja ?

Joven Aprendiz moreno: ¡La voluntad!

Joven aprendiz pelirrojo: Trabajo en equipo!

Así varias respuestas fueron apareciendo, haciendo sentir a Sasuke orgullo y pena, hasta que Naruto exclamo seriamente.

Naruto: Están todos equivocados, esa no es la fuerza de un ninja

Todos los presentes quedan sorprendidos, todos pensaban que cada una de esas ideas eran lo que mejor describe la voluntad de Naruto y él las rechaza, todos ponen una fuerte atención en sus próximas palabras.

Naruto: La principal fuente de fuerza de un ninja...es el ¡RAMEN!..

Inmediatamente dos pares de finas, suaves, bellas y mortales manos sujetan por el cuello a Naruto, estrangulándole.

Ino/Sakura: ¡Cabeza de alcornoque!¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO A LOS CADETES!?

Naruto: a...aaai...aigre..

Todos sonríen ante tal espectáculo, al fin de cuentas, el más fuerte, el más noble, el más tierno...simplemente Naruto.

Kakashi: Naruto...hemos regresado.

Las jóvenes detienen su acción al momento de fijar su atención en su antiguo maestro, Naruto lentamente recupera su color y aliento y sonriendo mientras abre los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

Naruto: ¡Kakashi! Me alegra ver que regresaras y más rápido de lo que esperábamos, sabía que tú eras el indicado para ésta misión. Bien Sakura, Ino vayan a revisar a nuestros refugiados y..

Kakashi: No hay refugiados Naruto..

/Exclama dudoso, temeroso de la respuesta/

Naruto que había dirigido su rostro en dirección de las jóvenes, hace descender sus brazos a sus costados y con un tono de voz que hizo que en los presentes se pusieran en guardia habló.

Naruto: Explícate kakashi...¿llegaron tarde?, ¿los cálculos fueron erróneos?, ¿se adelantó la erupción?, llevaban 24 hrs de adelanto...explícate

Kakashi: Recibí la orden de no llevar a cabo la misión...

Todo ser en la naturaleza, por instinto cuando se encuentra de frente a un ser más fuerte que él, al cual no puede hacer frente, el instinto de supervivencia lanza la señal que los humanos conocemos como miedo, eso comenzaron a sentir los maestros presentes, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Karin y Kakashi, miedo, sus cuerpos levemente temblaban incrédulos que una simple y pequeña emisión de chakra de Naruto les estaba causando en ellos, únicamente había suspirado.

Naruto: Explícame en que momento te ordene no llevar a cabo la misión kakashi...estoy perdiendo la vista, mas no la memoria, así que por favor recuérdame.

Kakashi: La orden fue impartida por el consejo mando a escuadrones de ambus negros a alcanzarnos en la frontera y..

Únicamente se escuchó un zumbido, un fino y ligero zumbido, fue lo que todos lograron apreciar al momento de ver volar el cuerpo de kakashi por los cielos para terminar por impactarse en el suelo, escupiendo sangre.

/Impactados/

Sakura: Naruto! Por que

Naruto: Parece ser que a pesar de haber sido mi maestro, se muestra totalmente que me desconoces...espero que con esto aprendas que una misión de rescate a una aldea aliada JAMAS! SE CANCELA!

Sakura: Pero que te pasa/Socorriendo a su maestro/ el obedeció las ordenes porque si no el consejo lo..

Naruto: Lo tacharía de traidor...y se te olvida quien es el hokage?!, sabes perfectamente bien Sakura que en un tema así, lo protegería , acaso no está vivo tu novio Uchiha ?

Sasuke: Naruto ella y yo...

Naruto: Ino...llama a Tsunade..

Ino: Naruto, no estarás pensando en...

Naruto: NO TE PEDI TU OPINION YAMANAKA! LLAMA TSUNADE SENJU AHORA!

La joven sabía perfectamente bien lo que pensaba, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, enojado era una labor titánica convencerlo, la preocupación comienza a ganarle terreno, él no está en condiciones de ninguna misión, cualquier esfuerzo, adelantaría lo que tal vez sea...inevitable.

Ino: TSUNADE-SAMA, rápido Naruto está furioso y piensa ir el mismo a buscar a los refugiados, Ayúdeme a convencerlo de que no vaya!

Tsunade: Ese mocoso! MALDITA SEA que no puede hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo, shizune vamos rápido e Ino coméntame todo de camino rápido.

Corren rápidamente para encontrarse con Naruto, a persuadirlo, de ayudarlo a recapacitar su decisión que por primera vez la situación exigía que priorizaba su salud sobre la de otros, pero el únicamente las escucha impasible, fijando sus ojos casi opacos en ellas.

Tsunade: Entiende Naruto, envíame si quieres a mí, tú no estás en la más mínima posibilidad de hacer este tipo de misión.

Ino: Si es más yo personalmente iré con kakashi y resolveremos la situación

Sakura: Yo me ofrezco como apoyo

Kakashi: Por favor, déjame enmendar mi falla.

Nunca se lograba apreciar una seriedad absoluta en el rostro del líder de la nación de fuego, una seriedad tan fuerte que solo de verlo fluye la intimidación en ellos.

Naruto:...Sasuke...ven aquí...

/Extrañado se acerca, el sentimiento de confort recorre el cuerpo de los presentes/

Sasuke: Entendido me dirigiré de inmediato y evacuare la mayor gente posible y..

Naruto: Tu misión Shinobi no es la evacuación...

/Sorprendidos/

Sasuke: qué ?...pero

Naruto: traerás ante mí a los consejeros...kakashi te acompañara, cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino para defenderlos se considera traidor a la nación de konoha y la alianza Shinobi, no importa así tengan que eliminar a toda la guardia de ambus negros...los traerán ante mí, por el cargo de Alta traición.

Sasuke: Entendido pero y la evacuación?

?¿: De eso nos encargaremos nosotros mi joven nieto.

Itachi: Naruto a tus órdenes.

Todos se quedan impactados al ver surgir de la sombra de Naruto a la guardia personal del Hokague, la guardia cuyo nombre resuena en las 5 naciones ninjas, dos personas, dos leyendas, dos seres que infligen el terror en sus adversarios con su simple presencia o mención, La guardia Ónix del Hokague.

Naruto: Que los retraso...Madara...

Madara: Afinando detalles con mi pupilo...jejeje, ha demostrado un potencial inimaginable.

Itachi: Solo le estas dando las armas de su propia destrucción...

Madara: Él quiere poder...yo le doy lo que busca el decide si tomarlo o no, que acaso no se deben dejar fluir las cosas, acaso no hiciste lo mismo con tu hermanito?

Naruto: Cállense los dos...luego hablaremos Madara, la misión es de rescate, no se permiten bajas, así tengan que usar Susanoo, entendieron.

Itachi: Entendido Naruto.

Madara: Otra misión simple, bueno hace siglos que no luchaba contra la naturaleza.

Sakura: ESPERA NARUTO!

Un destello dorado es lo último que observan los presentes y Naruto junto con su guardia han desaparecido del lugar, lo único que queda de resto de él, son unas gotas de sangre.

Si en tus manos estuviera la forma de ayudar a un amigo, a un hermano de vida, pero para ello tienes que destruir tu orgullo que duramente haz construido, lo harías?...realmente...lo harías.

?¡?: NO, NO POR FAVOR, NO MI HIJO!

Por ley de vida nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y morimos, es ley de vida que los padres formen a sus hijos por el buen camino, forjarlos para prepararlos para la vida y al final con una sonrisa entregados nuevamente a la continuidad del ser por sus hijos, pero los caminos de la vida, sus enseñanzas son duras , crudas y crueles, para enseñarnos a valorar lo que tenemos, para que aprendamos a abrir los ojos, para poder seguir adelante...nos enseña primero a caer.

?¿: NOOOO, TU! POR TU CULPA TU HERMANO ESTA MUERTO! POR TU MALDITA CULPA!

Somos débiles, pensamos que podremos con todo lo que la vida plantee para nosotros, siempre logramos encontrar la solución y pensar con razonamiento frio y tranquilidad, pero cuando lo vemos en lo ajeno, son pocos los que logran seguir adelante y si lo logran a veces, el costo es demasiado alto...tan alto...como nuestra necedad nos ciegue.

?¿?¿: TU DEBISTE HABER MUERTO! TU ! POR QUE NO TE MORISTE TU!, MI NIÑO...NUNCA...NUNCA! TE LO PERDONARE! ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE DADO A LUZ! ME ARREPIENTO DE SER TU MADRE!

Los sueños siempre deben ser espejos, pantallas de los deseos y propósitos de nuestro ser para el futuro, pero a veces, la mayoría de las veces son recordatorios, pudiera ser de momentos que nos motiven que nos adviertan de que nuestras acciones deben ser encaminadas de otro modo, o de dolorosos recuerdos, del día que morimos como personas.

Lentamente un joven se despierta de su cruel recuerdo, un recuerdo que permanece y permanecerá latente en su ser hasta que el aprenda a ver, a perdonar, pero el cruel aliado del odio es experto en cegarnos, observando inmóvil el techo recuerda cada momento de aquel día en que su hermano mayor murió en la gran guerra protegiendo sus ideales, a sus amigos, a su familia, el día en que la gran admiración que forjo con los años por sus padres murió junto con él

?¿?¿: Feliz aniversario...hermano...

El sol se filtra por la ventana a su diestra, con lentitud se levanta de su descanso, el sol ilumina un cuerpo detallado de hombre poderoso, cuerpo forjado por el entrenamiento y la dedicación, mediana estatura brazos poderosos a la vista de cualquiera, una imagen de hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, cabello largo negro hasta media espalda le acentúan su presencia, presencia sombría y lúgubre, como si su ser fuera creado para vivir en las sombras de la noche y la muerte.

Sus pasos lo posan frente a un espejo, donde el permanece admirando su ser, sus ojos reflejan un vacío en su alma, vacío que fue creándose por duros eventos, pero el más duro es el que ha marcado su rostro, un bello rostro adornado por una herida de batalla, una marca que lo distingue de todos y a la vez lo separa.

Sonríe, y en el espejo se ve reflejado lo que muchos describirían al demonio sonriendo.

?¿?¿: Y pensar que a ti te consideraba mi segundo hermano...por ti hubiera dado mi vida, por ti...juntare la fuerza del mismo infierno, pero te derrotare...

/

Tsunade: MALDITA SEA !, ya han pasado 2 hrs desde que se fue.

Shizune: Tranquilícese Tsunade-sama, pronto llegara, recuerde que Naruto es fuerte y...

Tsunade: como pides que me calme, si por este suceso él puede quedar ciego permanentemente ya sin remedio, estoy tan cerca de lograr su cura, pero si la macula se daña más...maldita sea...

La frustración la invade, intenta liberarla golpeando los arboles cercanos que simplemente caen como si de simple trozos de papel fueran.

Sakura: Sensei, por favor ya verá que entre las 3 podremos hacer algo al respecto

Tsunade: y en qué momento permití que te unieras mocosa?

Shizune: Tsu.. TSUNADE-SAMA, ella solamente

Sakura: Soy un Médico como usted, No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, más si de Naruto se trata

La bella mujer, aunque han pasado años desde su lucha en la guerra, no ha disminuido en ningún aspecto su belleza y porte, imponente hermosa en cada facción, caminar y expresión de ella, lentamente se acerca a su antigua pupila y quedando frente a frente, mirándose directamente a los ojos exclama.

/Voz seria/

Tsunade: Entonces explícame dónde estabas tú, cuando inicio todo su proceso médico, donde estabas cuando él me pregunto por ti, explícame por qué no estabas a su lado cuando se rompía los puños contra el suelo por la impotencia.

Por más que su orgullo le gritaba " Mantén firme tu mirada", la verdad y la pena lograron agachar su mirada.

Tsunade: Dime dónde estabas cuando él me pedía saber de ti, dime Sakura.../Voz triste/ dime...dónde estabas...donde...

El silencio observa a ambas mujeres compartiendo palabras, la mayor sacando inconscientemente la decepción por su antigua aprendiz, tantas ilusiones y esperanzas pasadas, muchos ideales que planteo para ella y el, rotos, desechos por un capricho...un capricho de mujer.

Sakura: Lo sé...yo estaba ciega...completamente

Shizune: Sakura...no es el momento

Tsunade: Nunca ha sido el momento, ya es hora de que se enfrente a las consecuencias de sus actos, basta de conmiseraciones

Sakura: Siempre he sido responsable de mis actos

Tsunade: Y una mierda, no me quieras insultar, si realmente tuvieras el valor que tanto profesas, le hubieras dicho las cosas de frente, no como una putita niña en una cena y " No eres tu soy yo...

Shizune: MAESTRA POR FAVOR!

Por más razón que uno tenga , las discusiones son un suceso difícil de tratar, por más que uno acepte que tiene razón, por más que intentes mantener la calma y serenidad, cuando las palabras salen, el enojo nace las consecuencias siempre son fatales.

Sakura: USTED NO TIENE NINGUN DERECHO A...

Tsunade: TENGO TODO EL DERECHO!, yo le enseñe a una mujer, la eduque para que supiera distinguir de lo bueno y lo malo, tuviera mente fría y análisis crítico, No a una pendeja que por la calentura de saber cómo sería montar al principito de su infancia tirara todo a la mierda

Sakura: Y usted nunca se preocupó por cómo me sentía!/voz quebrada/ siempre se puso de su lado, yo la veo como una madre!

Tsunade: y yo a ti como a una HIJA!, pero como querías que te comprendiera?!/ Encarándola hace varias presiones con su índice en el pecho de la joven, empujándola hacia atrás/ querías que te entendiera que le mentiste?!, que los años de noviazgo siempre pensabas en este maldito infeliz que de no ser por él, su sentencia a muerte hubiera sido realizada! , Que durante años lo único que quería era tenerte como incubadora para dañarlo a el?!, QUIERES QUE TE COMPRENDA QUE LO ENGAÑASTE!

/Quebrantándose la voz/

Sakura: yo...yo..sé que que..hice mal, a un no comprendía que...

Tsunade: No comprendías que Sakura?...- La voz de la rubia expresaba una pena y dolor, que en un mudo grito se podía escuchar decir explícame - Como era posible que tú fueras su vida?, que tú te convirtieras en el eje, sol, inicio y fin de su vida ?

Sakura: Maestra, permítame ayudarles...por favor, estoy pagando mi error como no tiene idea confi..

Tsunade: Tantos años para construir la confianza y apenas en unos segundos… la perdemos, perdóname Sakura, me duele decirlo...pero no confió en ti

/Observando triste el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su hermana pequeña/

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, no cree que ya es tiempo de perdonar?, mírela

Tsunade: No shizune tu no..

Shizune: Por favor, mírela maestra, todos hemos o pagaremos los errores en nuestra vida, no creo que sea necesario que nosotras ayudemos en su calvario, si Naruto logro perdonarla...

/Suspira cansada/

Tsunade: Perdóname Sakura, pero me es difícil, aun te veo y me hierve la sangre de recordar esa noche...

Ambas mujeres en un raro momento de coincidencia, cierran los ojos al mismo tiempo, pero una con enojo y la más joven con dolor y amargura, recuerdos se presentan ante ellas, recuerdos de la misma noche, pero diferentes al mismo tiempo.

/Recuerdo Tsunade/

Naruto: MALDITA SEA! MALDITA! MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE!

Tsunade: NARUTO POR FAVOR CALMATE! / Sujetándolo fuertemente/

Shizune: NARUTO; POR FAVOR TUS MANOS! CALMATE

Ambas usando incluso sus técnicas de chakra y fuerza mortal, no podían detener que Naruto propinara golpes contra el suelo, sus manos a simple vista de cualquiera ya estaban rotas, destrozadas, mas ni la gran cantidad de sangre fluyente de ellas, ni las puntas salidas de huesos, podían igualar en lo más mínimo el dolor que el joven sentía en su corazón.

/Golpea...tras golpe...el dolor fluye, crece...se abraza a su ser/

Naruto: De que me ha servido estos años, de que sirvieron luchar, toda mi vida siempre ha sido luchar, luchar y luchar!...

Tsunade; Naruto por favor...tu eres muy fuerte...

El joven detiene su acción, sus manos destrozadas de tanto castigo caen derrotadas a sus costados y alzando al cielo su mirada exclama llorando con una pena tan abrumadora...

Naruto: Obito tenía razón...tal vez...yo...yo solo nací para luchar por la felicidad...pero ella nunca será mía totalmente...no tengo ese derecho...

Que ambas mujeres únicamente se abrazaron a él, sintiendo que si aflojaran en lo mas mínimo su agarre de aquel hombre...el moriría.

/Recuerdo Sakura/

Sakura: Naruto...sé que me puedes entender. Yo, no estoy segura de ser la mujer para ti

Naruto: y estos años...siempre tuviste esa duda...Sakura

Sakura: Naruto por favor, no sabes lo duro que es esto para mí...te aseguro. No eres tu soy yo

Si ella supiera las consecuencias que traería esa reunión, nunca la hubiera acordado.

Naruto: Por nuestra amistad Sakura...si realmente me respetas dime...es por Sasuke...es por el verdad.

Sakura: Na...Naruto..yo...yo me tengo que ir...

Naruto: A veces, el silencio es la respuesta más cruel y hiere tanto o más que las palabras...Salud... Por los que sabemos toda la verdad, pero queremos ver hasta dónde llega la mentira.

El sonido de una silla arrastrándose fue la única respuesta que recibió su herido corazón. Su rubio cabello cubre sus ojos, mudo testigo junto con los empleados de ichiraku de su caída.

/ Presente/

Sakura: Lo entiendo maestra, entiendo muy bien su decisión y la respeto

Tsunade: ...que bueno...

Sakura: Mas no la acepto/ Retando a su maestra con la mirada/ como usted misma lo ha dicho, es hora de que me haga cargo de mis actos, yo misma le solicitare a Naruto me permita participar en su tratamiento y que sea el mismo que me niegue, no usted.

Tsunade: y piensas que permitiré que con tus acciones pasadas

Naruto: Hay quienes le dan demasiada importancia al pasado y lo convierten en su eterno presente...

Las mujeres son sorprendidas por las repentinas palabras y aparición del joven, ahí estaba de espaldas a ellas a aquel joven motivo de discusión, su gabardina que lo señala como líder de la nación se encuentra rota, su brazo izquierdo recorre varias líneas de sangre.

Tsunade; Naruto que demonios paso

Shizune: Naruto tu brazo! Déjame

En ese momento la más joven, sale corriendo, dejando a ambas mujeres confundidas.

Tsunade: Primero está llorando pidiendo que la dejáramos ayudar y nada más llegas y se va corriendo justo como me temía...

Naruto: Por algo es una profesional...

shizune: he?¡/Cayendo en la cuenta/ Sakura...siempre has sido la más lista/ Tomando del brazo a su maestra/ Vámonos rápido maestra no perdamos más tiempo

Tsunade: Pero shizune qué?

Naruto: Tsunade.../Ganando la atención de la mayor/ no sé qué habrán estando hablando Sakura y tu...pero ya es hora de dejar el pasado a otras, ahora cumple con tu obligación, yo tengo asuntos que atender con mi honorable congreso.

Tsunade: Pero ¡!?

Sin darle más tiempo para objetar, la joven pelinegra arrastra fuertemente a su mentor haciendo que ella la siga a gran velocidad.

Tsunade: no entiendo shizune a donde vamos, tenemos que curar a Naruto!

Shizune: Exactamente eso hacemos Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Como?

Shizune: Usted sabe mejor que nadie, que Naruto no se dejara curar sus heridas hasta que el último refugiado este sano, por eso mismo hay que sanar lo más pronto posible a todos los heridos y así él se dejara curar.

/Cayendo en la razón/

Tsunade:: Es verdad...tienes toda la razón...como te percataste de ello

/Sonriendo/

Shizune: Sakura me lo dijo...mire

Ambas al llegar al hospital, observaron como la joven peli rosa ya se encontraba organizando y dando órdenes a todos sus subordinados para que dieran atención rápida y eficaz a todos los heridos, por primera vez en muchos años, Tsunade volvió a sonreír y sentir orgullo, tal vez, solo tal vez la joven pudiera tener una oportunidad, solo...una más.

Todos siempre deseamos lo mejor para nuestro familiares y amigos, intentamos brindarles lo mejor del mundo y de nosotros, a veces ocultando nuestros miedos y debilidades, mostrando únicamente una parte de nosotros por miedo al rechazo, hacemos todo para lograr su aceptación, aun si eso conlleva no aceptarnos nosotros mismos.

Pero en qué momentos podemos decir a ciencia cierta qué es lo mejor para cada persona?, podemos decidir por ellos que es lo mejor y correcto ?, podemos decirle que es lo moralmente correcto, cuando nosotros mismo a veces por ser una vez o pequeña, dejamos de hacer lo correcto. Porque alabamos a quien nos enseña que es lo mejor sin haberse equivocado? y quien ha experimentado el aprendizaje del error, intenta dar su consejo lo ignoramos y tachamos de hipócritas, tal vez , porque todos nosotros lo somos en pequeña o gran medida.

Sarai: Entonces dime moegi, tú me estás diciendo que estoy mal por decirle a mi novio que estoy embarazada?

Moegi: Mas si sabes perfectamente bien que él no es el padre, es de aquel comerciante amor de tu vida, que te dejo por que se acordó que tiene un largo viaje de negocio.

Dos hermosas jóvenes son el centro de atención de muchos varones, sus siluetas son maravillosas facciones que cualquiera voltearía su mirada para poder captar su belleza, una alta de fina complexión, pelo verde corto su rostro aun refleja su joven inmadurez pero acentúa su atractivo de mujer.

La otra es una joven alta en comparación de su acompañante, luce un hermoso cabello naranja largo hasta la cintura, su belleza parece no tener un comparativo, sus ojos, hermosos sin mayor descripción, atrayentes a mayor expresión, una cintura que únicamente pudiera ser comparada con la elegancia y belleza de las más finas vasijas de arte vistas en un museo.

Sin duda alguna Konoha no solo es una potencia en economía y política, sino también, en belleza natural.

Sarai: Lo se moegi y perdóname por decir esto pero tú también te has equivocado y creo que peor que yo...mira como está el ahora.

Moegi: No me juzgues si no lo has vivido, habrás escuchado la historia... pero no sabes cómo se siente.

Sarai: si es verdad...pero que fue lo que te orillo a tomar esas acciones?

Moegi: Lo mismo que ahora te motiva a realizar tal mentira, la desesperación de perderlo... pero tú tienes algo diferente, él desde la academia ha sido tuyo pero tú no de él...

Su joven amiga a pesar de la dura crítica, reconoce que sus palabras son verdad, dura verdad, su novio desde academia siempre ha permanecido fiel a ella, a pesar que muchas le han comentado que aunque no tiene un gran atractivo físico, desean a su pareja.

Moegi: En cambio yo...nunca pensé en él como hombre, siempre lo vi como una pertenencia...incluso lo menosprecie pensando que nadie más lo vería como yo lo hacía...

Sarai: Moegi...perdón no quise

Moegi: Descuida ya es cosa del pasado y si lo más seguro que fue mi culpa que ahora el este así, como me arrepiento de haber a poyado a konohamaru...

Sarai: Pero bueno...no todo está perdido. El a un te trata...algo frio y cortante...pero te frecuenta

Moegi: Pero no es lo mismo, además ya tiene meses que no lo veo, ni se dé el, en su casa nunca lo veo...y si no...Esta con su...maestro

Sarai: Es verdad aun me cuesta creer que logro que lo tomara como alumno, debe tener algo especial debajo de toda esa locura

Moegi: Es especial...Udon...es muy especial

Sarai: Bueno tal vez lo encuentres hoy no ?/Sonriendo/

Moegi: Si tal vez tengas razón, hoy puede ser ese día donde puede arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y tal vez...tal vez

Por extrañas casualidades del destino, ambas jóvenes se dirigían a una intersección, el sol las bañaba con una calidez y energía tan agradable que ambas irradiaban felicidad y belleza por demás, pero al momento de compartir una sonrisa cómplice, sincera, inocente, una sombra se asoma frente a ellas, una alta y sombría, tal vez si será ese día, el día en que las consecuencias de tus decisiones choquen de frente a ti, para bien o para mal.

Muchas situaciones se presentan en la vida de cada persona, situaciones divertidas, tristes, incomodas, situaciones para recordar y otras que serían mejor olvidar, pero cada una de ellas son para dejar huella en nosotros, pero depende de nosotros mismo en que convertimos esa situación para nuestro ser.

Sentado frente al joven líder de la nación, están dos personas de edad avanzada, con un porte serio, sus miradas retaban en todo momento la casi muerta vista del rubio, pero a pesar de estar perdiendo su vida, su color azul lentamente ser remplazado por un blanco, no ha dejado de ser en ningún momento bella, motivadora y como nunca antes en este momento, feroz, intimidan te como una hermosa espada desenvainada.

Naruto: Entonces por favor señores consejeros, explíquenme una vez más la razón de cancelar una orden directa mía.

Homura: Sencillamente porque Konoha no es una nación proteccionista y esta contra los beneficio de nosotros el pueblo.

Naruto: Ustedes no son el pueblo...venerable.../Cada palabra se expresa forzadamente, ante todo se lucha, lucha por ganar ante la ira/

Himura: Somos su voz, su presencia ante ti, nosotros somos konoha y reiteramos tu haz cometido dos grandes faltas según las leyes

/ Su semblante se vuelve más fiero/

Naruto: Ustedes revocaron la autoridad del hokage, las decisiones militares tanto de guerra como comunitaria, son única y estrictamente mías, debo tomar ello como señal de rebeldía?, estamos midiendo nuestras fuerzas ?

Homura: Para nada gran hokage, pero las decisiones económicas son nuestras y tú has pasado sobre ella, has traído el peligro a konoha

Naruto: Podría explicarme...venerable...nuestra posición económica es sólida, como nunca en mandatos anteriores, somos segunda potencia económica después de sunna y primera en armamentístico e importaciones, explíqueme como brindar la ayuda solicitada por la aldea aliada de la Mizukage traería problemas al pueblo de konoha.

Himura: La situación económica es buena realmente, pero no por ello podemos darnos el lujo de estar como alma de beneficencia, no es una aldea pequeña, era una en vías de crecimiento y gran potencial de ser una nueva villa.

Naruto: Razón de más para ayudarla...una aliada mas es mejor que un enemigo a la lista.

Homura: Parece que al estar perdiendo la vista te ciega más de lo biológico, Haz dejado entrar a nuestra aldea, a una posible espía, no es para ellos una gran oportunidad?, intentaran conseguir nuestros secretos, intentaran llevarse con ellos a nuestros mejores ninjas y kunoichis.

Himura: Haz puesto en peligro a Konoha

Naruto: Entonces ordenaron la cancelación de dicha orden mía, porque para ustedes es un peligro mayor tenerlos aquí

Himura: Así es, y sería bueno que comiences a considerar retirarlos de la aldea

/La ira Gana terreno/

Naruto: Me están sugiriendo que tire a su suerte a esas familias

Homura: Para nada...te lo ordena konoha, el deber del hokage es velar por la seguridad de su pueblo, haz roto la ley y por ello se te ordena desalojarlos y entraras en juicio por habernos acusado de traición a nuestra amada nación.

Himura: O tu qué piensas que hacemos?

Naruto: No me pregunte lo que pienso de ustedes, siendo sincero... yo no podría darle la respuesta que ustedes esperan escuchar.

A veces no comprendemos como es el actuar de nuestros semejantes, somos tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes, donde pensamos que serían nuestros límites, para otros son simplemente el comienzo, amor, ira, cinismo...existe en todos nosotros, las cantidades...son responsabilidad nuestra.

En la cantidad que dura un suspiro varias sombras de ambus negros rodean al joven rubio, Piensan apresarlo como criminal, pero su andar es cortado por la aparición de dos manos esqueléticas gigantes rodeadas en flamas que resguardan a Naruto, él no está solo, no lucha solo, ellos se volvieron su sombra, sus espadas y escudos.

Itachi: Dicen que los adultos mayores vuelven a ser niños...pero ni en un niño he visto tal necedad...

Madara: Si Hashirama viera esto...tal vez hubiera entendido mi reclamo en ese entonces.

Homura: SE ATREVEN RELEVARSE AL PUEBLO DE KONOHA!

Madara: Cállate basura...tu existencia solo es permitida por tu suerte o la compasión...decide tu

Naruto:...venerables entonces...están dispuestos a aplicarme las grandes leyes de konoha?

Himura: Por supuesto, quien te crees acaso?, nadie, ni siquiera tu estas sobre ellas, no creas que por ser llamado héroe o Rikudo, estarás exento.

/Una sonrisa de soslayo aparece en el rostro de Naruto/

Naruto: Entonces sobre la gran ley de konoha, los acuso de intento de sublimación, bajo la ley de pacto, ustedes han roto la ley que ninguna orden del hokage puede ser detenida si no es avalada por el consejo

Homura: niño nosotros somos el consejo

Naruto: La edad te está dañando verdad? , le diré a mis médicos que te revisen no quiero que mis venerables sufran terribles enfermedades como la pérdida de memoria, muéstrenme el pergamino con las firmas de los clanes de konoha.../Extiende su mano en forma autoritaria/

/ La frustración se apodera de los mayores, la risa de la burla en el fundador y la mirada de lastima en el protector/

Naruto: Ninguna orden o decreto del Hokage es suspendida sin que el consejo completo de konoha se haya reunido y dictaminado dicha cancelación, así que venerables sobre esa ley les pido...mostrarme las firmas donde Konoha misma me exige esa cancelación...

Himura: ...no realizamos esa reunión nosotros tenemos...

Naruto: Tiene la misma obligación de seguir las leyes como todos...nadie.../Fijando su mirada en ambos adultos, retándolos, sin miedo , con poder, mostrando su autoridad/ esta sobre la ley, ustedes no son konoha, konoha es aquella gente en sus casas, familias que eligieron a sus representantes para dar su opinión y aun así responden ante ellos , yo, ustedes, todos respondemos ante ellos, por el poder que infringieron en nosotros, ustedes pasaron por alto dicha ley, por ello convoco a un conclave, dentro de 2 semanas todos los representantes de clanes, expondrán su opinión y juntos llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Pocas son las veces que se logra apreciar en un ser la fuerza, coraje y poder, siendo únicamente sus palabras su herramienta, en cada frase, en cada entonación de ellas, los ancianos supieron que a pesar de su herida, no ha perdido su fuerza, pueden apreciar que ella sigue presente aún más que antes, apreciaron que habían escogido mal el momento, observaron una vez más por que los más grandes Shinobi de la historia protegían su espalda contra todo y todos, como él logra con su simpleza lo inimaginable, como usa el poder que todos tenemos y al mismo tiempo carecemos.

Los minutos pasan y se convierten en horas, poco a poco la noche cae en la aldea, sucesos inesperados, medidas drásticas, futuras decisiones a afrontar, todo en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, después de la reunión nuestros tres hombres se encuentran en la oficina de la hokage ante un aventó, totalmente inesperado.

¿?: Naruto….ya no puedo vivir más con este sentimiento, yo… YO TE AMO.

Naruto: ¿Amiga…..desde cuando has vivido con ese sentimiento en tu ser?

¿?: Desde la academia, siempre te he amado…

Naruto: Oh megumi no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

En una muestra pura de amor entre dos amantes, ambos jóvenes se abrazan y comienzan a profesar su amor, mientras lentamente la expresión de dos hombres es de risa contenida.

Madara: Guao no sabía que tuvieras un romance tan pasional con megumi…jajaja

Itachi: Cada día me sorprendes más naruto, mira que mostrar eso a toda una nación.

Naruto se encuentra observando un monitor donde transmiten el último capítulo de una novela basada en su vida, finalizando con la unión del amor de su maestra y el en un apasionado beso y la conminación de su amor.

Naruto: A ca…?ósea cuando autorice una novela de mi vida ¿

Madara: Yo diría que leyeras más afondo los papeles que firmas, aunque aquí se te ve el pelo más pintado jajajaj se le ve la raíz negra jajajaj.

Itachi: ¿Y quién es Megumi , a todo esto?

Naruto: No sé, la única que conozco es la madre de sakura.

Madara: Donde se entere, te castra con los dientes

Naruto : ¡! PERO POR QUE!

Itachi: No vez que es rubia, ojos verdes y se llama megumi.

Naruto: Hay dios….bueno ella entenderá que no es decisión mía y…

Madara : Y te mandara a volar con un solo golpe….

/ Un miedo recorre su espalda/

Naruto: Recuérdenme mañana a primera hora solicitar que no vuelvan a repetir esa novela, gracias a dios que ella no las ve.

Unos toques interrumpen la conversación, el rubio sin fijar su mirada en la entrada permite el paso al visitante a su oficina, dejando ver a tres mujeres.

Sakura: Nos presentamos para dar informe sobre los refugiados.

/Dirigiendo su atención, a las mejores médicos de su aldea/

Naruto: Te escucho sakura

La Peli rosa comenzó a dar detalle de los sucesos acontecidos en el hospital, no dejando de lado ni el más minino detalle, ella ya sabe que cuando se trata de la vida de alguien más, naruto se preocupa fuertemente por ello.

Sakura: Y para finalizar únicamente 9 sujetos están en observación constante, pero no se encuentran en peligro solo para asegurar su integridad.

Naruto: Perfecto, muchas gracias a las tres por su pronta respuesta en esta contingencia, me siento orgulloso de su dedicación y….¿por qué me miran así ?

/ Las tres mujeres lo miran seriamente, con una pequeña cantidad de instintos asesinos/

Itachi: Bueno veo, que ya termino nuestra misión, con tu permiso me retiro./Se desvanece en una sombra/

Madara: jajaja que te diviertas mocoso/Se desvanece /

Naruto: Y ahora, mi guardia me abandona…./ Mirando a las mujeres/ ok…díganme que pasa, por que la intención asesina

Tsunade: A ver a qué horas.

Naruto: A es verdad deben estar cansadas, ok, pueden irse a su casa y…./ Temeroso/ Shi…shi zune…por ….por qué caminas hacia mi librero, es el librero personal del hokage Y NO!

Usando una velocidad impresionante se aferra a las piernas de la joven pelinegra desesperadamente, mientras llora intentándola alejar de ahí.

Naruto: No por favor mi colección privada no!, es lo único que un pobre hombre solitario tiene para sobrevivir a las frías noches de primavera y….

/ Un aura asesina crece rápidamente detrás de él/

Naruto : NO ESPERA SAKURA!, todo tiene una explicación, por favor, HAY! QUE HICE!

Rápidamente se ve rodeado de las tres mujeres y creyendo que recibiría una golpiza como nunca antes escrita en los libros de historia de la nación, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se percató que en realidad comenzaron a curar las heridas que él incluso se había olvidado.

Tsunade: Mocoso idiota, la próxima vez que vuelvas hacer esto juro que te rompo las piernas antes de que hagas una locura así.

Shizune: Bien, si no quieres que queme toda tu preciada colección déjame revisar tus ojos.

Sakura: Baka…..

/ Pasados unos minutos/

Tsunade: Ok corrimos con suerte, no hubo daño en la macula, simplemente un aumento de presión lo demás fueron contusiones y heridas leves.

/abrazando su colección/

Naruto: Pequeñas no lloren ya todo está bien..

Shizune: Suelta eso naruto, sigue así y casi serás como jiraiya-sama.

Naruto: Claro un gran ejemplo a seguir y… / Deja de hablar cuando siente la respiración pesada de sakura/ ok… ok bueno si ya fue todo se pueden retirar.

Sakura: Naruto….podríamos hablar a solas por favor

Naruto: ¿Es muy urgente sakura?

Sakura: Si naruto es una petición urgente que tengo que solicitar.

Tsunade: Acaso crees que…

Naruto: Tsunade shizune , hagan el favor de retirarse.

Tsunade: Pero naruto ella

Naruto : Dije ….por favor déjenos solos, tengo una petición que atender.

Ambas se retiran un poco preocupadas de la oficina, dejan a los dos jóvenes, la peli rosa la invadía el nerviosismo pero había tomado una decisión y ahora es el momento, se convence que tiene que hacerlo cuando ve como lenta y torpemente naruto se dirige a su asiento después de cortésmente negarse a su ayuda de guiarlo, sentándose y tomando su actitud de líder de nación.

Naruto: Muy bien sakura, te escucho, ¿cuál es tu petición?

Nerviosa la joven, respira profundamente y llenándose de valor, comienza su dialogo.

Sakura: Necesito dos peticiones naruto, la primera quiero recomendar a Moegi para la prueba de Sannin.

Naruto: …..interesante, ¿crees que ya está lista para la prueba?

Sakura: Así es naruto, la veo preparada para ello, es una chica lista y dedicada.

Naruto: Entiendo….tu haz sido su maestra desde que terminó la guerra y únicamente portan este título actualmente sasuke, tu y yo****mirando por la ventana con un gesto melancólico*** Como me hubiera gustado verlo a el heredar mi titulo

Sakura: Si lo se naruto, pero desde el incidente con udon,….ha cambiado mucho.

Naruto: No sé en qué momento se dejó vencer por el ansia de poder le enseñe todo….el modo sennin, las fases del rasengan…***Suspira***aaa en que momento me equivoque.

Acercándose a naruto sakura posa su mano en el hombro de el en un gesto de apoyo.

Sakura: No te culpes naruto, está pasando por la adolescencia, es una etapa difícil para todos, más cuando está enamorado.

Naruto: si lo se cometemos muchas locuras estando enamorados dímelo a mí que sabré de ello, pero lo suyo es un mero capricho pero bueno…gracias sakura, ahora dime cuál es tu segunda petición

Sakura: Quiero…..no…necesito me permitas participar en el grupo médico que maneja tu proceso de curación de tus ojos.

Un ligero silencio se presenta entre ambos, el lentamente dirige su rostro en dirección a ella, donde por un instante que pareciera eterno, ella logra apreciar por primera vez con tranquilidad el paso del tiempo en aquel hombre, sus ojos luchando por mantener aquel brillo que lo caracterizo de niño, ve en ellos el cansancio de la lucha, la fatiga de intentarlo, pero lo que ve ante todo es la duda.

Naruto :….para que quieres hacerlo sakura…por qué hoy, porque ahora

Sakura: porque….hasta ahora me siento digna…..de poder verte a la cara de nuevo.

Naruto: Sakura por favor no tienes que hacerlo, no quiero que te sientas comprometi….

Sakura: No naruto déjame terminar, sé que cometí un gran error, uno el cual nunca podre perdonarme a mí misma, por mis inseguridades y duda me dañe pero más importante te dañe a ti, tal vez nunca podrás perdonarme pero….

Naruto: sakura, yo ya te perdone hace mucho tiempo, pero…entiéndeme es

Sakura; Naruto tu haz dicho que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y

Naruto: A ti ya te di dos sakura

***impactada**

Sakura: pero…no puede ser

Naruto: La primera fue en el país de hierro, la segunda cuando fuimos pareja. A ambas te pedí que si estabas segura de preferirme a mi sobre tu novio sasuke

Sakura: SASUKE NO ES MI NOVIO!

Naruto; No hay por qué gritar sakura…..sea o no sea….el punto es…

De repente antes de poder expresar sus siguientes palabras un hombre alegre, con un peinado y color de pelo muy peculiar hace presencia de sorpresa.

Hanzo: El punto es narutin, que es noche de caballeros y me gustaría abogar por mi hermosa niña, dale una oportunidad, créeme yo mejor que nadie se lo que ha pasado.

SAkura: PAPA! Pero que haces aquí

Naruto: Le prometí a tu padre que cada viernes nos reuniríamos, una noche de hombres

SAkura: pero …pero eso fue hace años cuando..

Naruto: Una semana exacta a partir de cuando iniciamos nuestro noviazgo si lo sé, ya sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas a cualquier costo…..hanzo, el tema aquí es

Hanzo: El tema es que un viejo te está pidiendo una última oportunidad para su hija/se recarga en el marco de la puerta mientras alza unas bolsas/ además podrías ganar otra ración de ramen.

Sakura: papa…

/Sonriendo levemente/

Naruto: Por eso es que me agrada señor hanzo, sakura…..sé que ha pasado por tiempos difíciles pero….

Sakura: Naruto por favor, una vez más solo..

Naruto: Pero shizune es quien maneja mi proceso medico ella tiene toda la información al respecto, preséntate ante ella y si tsunade está de acuerdo coordínate con ellas y trabajen en equipo.

Sin espera ni previo aviso la joven abraza fuertemente y con alegría desmesurada al rubio líder de la nación, un acto que despierta un recuerdo reconfortante en el, el recuerdo del cuerpo de su amada de años, del calor de sus brazos alrededor de él.

SAkura; GRACIAS! GRACIAS NARUTO! YA VERAZ QUE JUNTOS LO LOGRAREMOS!

Naruto: Sé que las tres son grandes médicos, hagan su mejor esfuerzo, ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con tu padre

SAkura; a si lo siento, papa entonces aquí venias todos los viernes ¿mama lo sabe ¿

Hanzo: Claro, por qué crees que me deja salir jajajajaj, ahora señorita salga de aquí que esta es ahora zona restringida solo para machos alfa

Sakura: mmm ok entonces me retiro, papa te veo en casa y naruto nuevamente gracias.

Rompiendo el abrazo se dirige a la salida, despidiéndose también de su padre, la joven sale con una brillante sonrisa y con esperanzas renovadas en su corazón de poder lograr su sueño, su nueva meta, recuperar lo que había perdido por un capricho.

Hanzo: Gracias naruto.

Naruto: No se preocupe el próximo especial lo paga usted

Hanzo: jojojo no me refería a eso, gracias por darle una última oportunidad a mi hija

Naruto: no tienen nada que agradecer

Hanzo: Claro que tengo, después del incidente entre ustedes, pensé que tomarías represalias, y todo lo contrario, fortalecimos nuestra amistad, nuestro negocio prospero e incluso le regalaste el terreno para que cumpliera su sueño.

Naruto: y espero que siga en secreto el asunto

Hanzo: No te preocupes, pero naruto, no es por meterme, pero ella ya aprendió, esta arrepentida, ha sufrido mucho por a verte dejado, la he visto incontables noches admirando tus fotos, leyendo las cartas que le diste, llorando y culpándose por esa noche.

Naruto: Señor entiendo su preocupación pero es un tema que no quisiera tocar el día de hoy, no esta noche y solo diré que hay mucha historia entre sakura y yo, mucha que nos separa

Hanzo: Y mucha más que los une….

*** El joven se queda callado***

Hanzo: y todavía hay mucha más historia por escribir, pero eso ya es decisión vuestra, ahora si PRENDELE A LA PANTALLOTA HIJO ¡! QUE MI MUJER NO ME DEJO VER EL ULTIMO PROGRAMA DE MISS KUNOICHI ¡! Dicen que participa la mizukage!

Naruto: enserio, eso sí tengo que….bueno intentar verlo

Se acomodan y como dos grandes viejos amigos conviven y disfrutan el momento ellos dos nadie más, sin nada que lo arruine.

Hanzo: Por cierto, dime naruto, por que la protagonista de la novela que adora mi esposa tiene su nombre, se parece mucho a ella y su galán eres tú? Me explicas.

Naruto:….Me creería si le dijo que es por no leer bien algunos documentos?**** Nervioso***

Hanzo:A Ok solo te recomiendo que tengas cuidado el domingo

Naruto Porque ¿

Hanzo: Es un especial y sakura ve todos los domingos la tele con su mama, asa que bueno ya sabes.

Naruto: Hay dios….

O tal vez casi nada, pueda arruinar dicha reunión.


	2. Chapter 2

Siento mi sangre correr fuera de mi cuerpo, no sé cuantos minutos tengo inconsciente o si son horas, cuantas veces he conocido el infierno al lado de mi….maestro cual no se tienta el corazón, es más ¡Él no tiene corazón cuando de una batalla se trata!, impecable en la batalla, siempre mirando a la victoria, la destrucción total de tu enemigo, mierda comienzo a sentir frio…como aquel día…..aquel día….

/Flas back/

No sé si tome la mejor decisión, pero ya no puedo más, ya no tengo nada por que luchar, mi familia me culpa de la muerte de mi hermano….mi talentoso hermano, mi equipo me traiciona…..pero el….mi amigo…mi segundo hermano….me traiciono y humillo frente a toda la aldea, delante de la mujer de la que me enamore.

Veo la sangre fluir fuera de mí, tengo mi cuerpo atravesado por una especie de dedo gigante, mis brazos y piernas fueron destrozados por una oscuridad, un frio reconfortante me envuelve, entonces, lo escucho, a lo lejos escucho las palabras, de quien sería mi bendición y maldición.

Madara: Así que el niño quiere suicidarse/retira el dedo de su técnica característica y Le patea haciendo que su cuerpo ruede unos metros/ sabes que robar el pergamino con las leyes de konoha, la lista con los nombres ambus son razones suficientes para convertirte en cenizas.

/Acercándose a él hasta tomarlo del cuello y levantarlo para quedar frente a frente/

Madara: Que pérdida de tiempo ¿Que buscabas con esta estupidez? Tú sabias muy bien que yo protejo los principales documentos de la aldea y la pena por hacerlo, ¿pensaste burlarte de mí?/dice con sarcasmo/

¿¡:…Pr…pref….prefiero ser…recordado como un traidor…que pudo robarle a madara frente a sus narices…que ser recordado como un patético perdedor .

Madara: Hummmm. Ya veo. Odias tú patética existencia al punto de desear la muerte…y pensaste que haciendo esto le gente te recordaría y sobretodo él lo haría. Puedo ver el odio en tus ojos nacer desde lo más profundo de tu alma…te propondré un trato, ¿quieres poder para vengarte y darle un significado a tu vida?...

No entiendo a la primera, pero un impulso me lleva a recordar la risa de burla de él, de mi compañero, la mirada de ella, el dolor de la herida que marco mi rostro y solo contesto con un cabeceo una afirmación. Y ese día conocí la sonrisa del mismo demonio.

/sonriendo/

Madara: Entonces Bienvenido al infierno…

/fin/

Lentamente me levanto, no puedo caer, debo seguir y….vengarme.

Madara: ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES BASURA! Debí dejarte tirado en el lodo ese día, DEMUESTRAME QUE NO PERDI MI TIEMPO CONTIGO.

En un lugar alejado de la aldea, aquel lugar bautizado como el valle del fin se puede observar al legendario Madara Uchiha aquel que logro poner en situaciones precarias a los cinco grandes kages, a un ejército entero, se encuentra usando una velocidad impresionante junto con una combinación de golpes certeros y asesinos, sobre un joven de cabello negro cuyo rostro se encontraban varias líneas de sangre causadas por los golpes de su mentor, pero aun así se encontraba esquivando y devolviendo golpes muy cerca de la velocidad de su maestro, hasta que uno dio directo en su abdomen y lo manda a volar directamente en las rocas que se encuentras a los pies de la gigantesca estatua que lleva la figura de su maestro.

Madara: Vamos miserable niño, por eso murió tu hermano por tu patética debilidad, no habías prometido superar a tu hermano…..****sonríe siniestramente*** y sobre todo a k….

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase de burla, las rocas explotan convirtiéndose en polvo en segundos, un gran cráter se forma y entre el polvo se puede ver al joven con una expresión de furia, su brazos se delinean con par de brazos esqueléticos que hacen sonreír a su mentor, su cuerpo se rodea de un chakra totalmente oscuro, pero lo que más hace sonreír a madara, es la presión que ejerce el joven en su mandíbula, expresión que solamente hace remarcar aquella herida que recibió en aquella pelea, la que el mismo madara bautizo como " La sonrisa de la Muerte".

Madara; Bueno bueno, ¿el niño por fin va a dejar de jugar y se tomara su entrenamiento enserio?, o mejor me voy a buscar a otro que…..

En un parpadeo que lo sorprendió y le diera tiempo de apenas detener un golpe directo a su pecho, el cual solo fue una distracción para que el joven en un movimiento rápido lo sostuviera de su cuello para evitar su huida y poder conectar un rodillazo certero en la mandíbula de madara del cual se pudo oír el crujir de sus dientes por el impacto, pero no le permitieron responder, el joven juntando sus puños los alzo en lo más alto y conecto un golpe en la nuca haciendo que recibiera un gran impacto contra el suelo que hizo que se cimbrará y creara un hoyo, apunto de conectar otro golpe un par de manos esqueléticas gigantes salen del hoyo impulsándolo por los aires para que unas de ellas lo tome de las piernas y lo azote repetidas veces sobre el suelo para rematarlo aplastándolo posicionando ambas manos una sobre otra, lentamente las manos desparecen mientras madara se levanta y caminando hacia donde está el joven en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

Madara: Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso, por fin después de años ha logrado hacerme sangrar, y debo admitir que de no ser por mi susano ese golpe en mi nuca me hubiera matado, por fin pones intenciones asesinas en tus ataques.

/Limpiándose un par de hilos de sangre que salen de sus labios al momento de llegar al lado del joven/

Madara: Has avanzado mucho y creo que es tiempo de la prueba final, te recomendare para la prueba de acceso a la guardia ónix. Bienvenido a las ligas mayores /Sonrie/ Udon.

Udon: Me gustaría decir que me siento feliz por su noticia pero….no siento nada.

/ En un instante apareció Madara frente a él y darle un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar un par de Metros/

Madara: ¿y ahora?

Udon: Si…ahora siento mis dientes./Dice mientras se levanta-

Madara: Para terminar tu entrenamiento del día de hoy y festejar que te unirás a los ónix vamos a hacer algo especial con todos los de la guardia.

Udon: Pero si son solo usted maestro e it…

/Lo calla de una palmada del Susano/

Madara: Como decía, Para terminar será algo sencillo, solo llega al hospital antes del mediodía.

Udon: ¿Se da cuenta que tengo una hemorragia, posiblemente varios huesos rotos y…?

Madara: Sí, sí, maricon, por eso te digo que te apures, es más como soy un buen chico te pagaré el "transporte"/haciendo aparecer una mano de Susano lo toma y sonríe maliciosamente/

Udon nervioso: maestro ….no..mejor yo voy…

Madara: descuida, es por ser un día especial, ADIOS!

Sin decir más lanza con una fuerza descomunal al joven rumbo a konoha, el cual puede apreciar un hermoso paisaje durante su viaje, hasta que puede ver los edificios de la ciudad hacerse cada vez más grandes. Al igual que si sombra se agranda hasta que está a punto de llegar y chocar inevitablemente contra un edificio creando un cráter y destruyendo la pared que lo recibió, junto con un par de jóvenes.

Moegi: QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!

Sarai: No sé pero vayamos a ver RAPIDO!

Las chicas doblan rápidamente la esquina y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al joven de su plática ahí lleno de heridas, algunas graves, tratando de sostener la mandibular que cubre la herida en su mejilla.

Moegi: UDON! Que te paso!

Sarai: DIOS SANTO QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO

/Socorriéndolo mientras moegi lo pone en su regazo y comienza a currarlo/

Udon: Acabo de…terminar mi entrenamiento con mi maestro

Sarai: ENTRENAMIENTO! Estás loco, ni en la guerra vi heridas así por….

Moegi: Basta ve al hospital y tráeme un frasco de Cynaxprocin yo lo llevare a mi casa que es la más cercana RAPIDO!

Sarai: OK OK Voy.

La Joven sale corriendo rápidamente por el encargo dejando solo a los antiguos compañeros, moegi a pesar de que udon ya es más alto que ella, lo carga y lo lleva a su casa no muy lejos de ahí.

Udon: ¿Podría saber por qué el Cynaxporcin si no tengo hipotermia?

/Sonriendo penosamente/

Moegi: Es que ella es pésima con este tipo de situaciones y nos estorbaría más de que nos ayudaría por ello.

Udon: Ha ok…/durmiéndose lentamente/

La vida siempre se encarga de remediar las cosas, de juntarlas, separarlas, enfrentarlas, ella sabe en qué momento, y este momento llego para varias personas.

Ino: Entonces te desvelaste con el padre de sakura por ver ese tonto programa de miss kunoichi/Entregándole una taza con café/ No entiendo que le ven a ese tipo de programa.

Naruto: Lo mismo que tú le vez a tus novelas yaoi/aceptando el café/ y antes de que te quejes, son gustos, soy un hombre sano y me gusta ver la belleza femenina, ahora calladita y dime que tenemos en la lista.

/Inflando los cachetes expresando su enojo de una forma hermosa/

Ino: lo urgente ya lo trabajamos en la mañana, podríamos decir que ya todo está listo por el día de hoy a menos que quieras que durante la tarde use un bikini/Comenta juguetonamente/

Naruto: Por favor y de preferencia ese de una sola pieza que realza tu formidable cadera

/fingiendo sorpresa/

Ino: Dios santo, el gran hokage me ve con esos ojos, podría demandarlo por acoso sexual

Naruto: Serias la segunda mujer embarazada que sale de mi oficina alegando eso.

/ Extrañada/

Ino: ¿Pero yo no estoy embarazada?

Naruto: Aun no sales de la oficina /Sonriendo seductoramente/

Con sus mejillas bellamente adornadas con un sonrojo la joven se lanza sobre el rubio para pegarle un coscorron.

Ino: ¡No me hagas ese tipo de bromas BAKA!

Naruto : Jajajaja, ¡te emocionaste, ¿verdad?! Jajajaja

Pero su momento de diversión se ve interrumpido cuando velozmente una maquina repartidora de comida destroza la pared y la ventana detrás de ellos al momento de pasar a un lado de ellos muy cerca. Ella encima de él mira al mismo tiempo por donde salió volando la máquina con tranquilidad.

Naruto: ¿Dime que no era la que nos vendía los caramelos con cajeta?

/abrazando a naruto por el cuello/

Ino: Si…pero el problema es que a un no terminamos de pagarla.

Naruto: No te preocupes la tenemos asegurada contra berrinches de tsunade y hablando de ello, pensé que tardaría más.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba las puertas de su oficina se puede ver a una Tsunade sumamente furiosa entrar seguida de sus dos discípulas, Sakura al ver la posición en la que se encontraban los rubios sintió enojo y miro fijamente a su amiga ino, ella lo nota y la mantiene la mirada,…ellas tienen asunto que atender.

Tsunade: ME PUEDES EXPLICAR POR QUÉ PERMITISTE A SAKURA UNIRSENOS!

Naruto: Porque es un médico/tranquilo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Tsunade: No me vengas con esos cuentitos la quiero fuera del programa AHORA MISMO!

/Tomando a ino de la cintura la aleja de el con mucha tranquilidad/

Naruto: Mira tsunade entiendo que la decisión te..

Tsunade: TE DIJE QUE!

/Calmado/

Naruto: te moleste, pero ya es tiempo de concentrarnos en la meta

Tsunade: Y TE RECUERDO QUE LO ESTAMOS HACIENDO MUY BIEN, ASI QUE ECHALA!

Naruto: Por favor baja la voz, sakura se quedara, dependerá de shizune y tú las labores que ella desempeñe

Tsunade: CON UN DEMONIO!

Shizune: Cálmense, tsunade-sama, hablemos como gente civilizada/tomando de los hombros a su maestra tratando de calmarla/

Tsunade: OK si se quedara se encargara únicamente de lavar el material de investigación.

SAKURA: PERO POR QUE! Tengo suficiente conocimiento y experiencia para apoyar más!

/Encarándola/

Tsunade: Pues lo tomas o lo dejas, aun no confió nada en ti, que tal si es un plan del desgraciado ¡Oh como sufro! y tu estas aliada con él.

Sakura: Ya les Deje en claro que no tengo ninguna relación con sasuke.

Tsunade: pues yo no te creo y!

Ambas mujeres se acercaban una a la otra lentamente en claro gesto de pelea, hasta que son tomadas ambas por los hombros y giradas con fuerza para mirar con sorpresa y temor la expresión de naruto, tanto que ambas lo desconocieron, ese hombre no era el que las llamaba con cariño en su voz, el era un mandatario un líder dando una orden.

Naruto: No repetiré mis palabras, tsunade como sannin de konoha y experta ninja medico se te dio la misión de buscar una posible cura a mi padecimiento, pero te recuerdo que la autoridad de anexion de nuevos miembros recae en shizune y en mi.

/Mirando a sakura/

Naruto: y tu Sakura como segunda sannin, directora general del hospital y experta también en medicina , en respuesta a tu solicitud te permito entrar a la misión pero acataras las ordenes de tsunade y shizune por igual.

/Ambas querían reclamar pero un sentimiento se los impidió/

Naruto: Y si a pesar de ello a un tienen alguna inconformidad con mis decisiones, ambas están libres en este momento de retirarse y doy por cancelada ahora mismo todo.

Shizune: PERO!

Naruto: HE DICHO! AHORA/soltándolas/ TIENEN ALGUN RECLAMO KUNOICHIS!

Tsunade:….

Sakura: yo…

Naruto: HE PREGUNTADO QUE SI HAY ALGUN RECLAMO!

TSUNADE/SAKURA: NINGUNO! SEÑOR.

Se Podía sentir la tensión en el aire, había demasiada incomodad, ambas mujeres jamás esperaron que las cosas terminaran así, pero lograron conocer una faceta de naruto que ambas se aseguraron intentar nunca volver a ver a naruto con esa expresión, les dolió, era la misma mirada que presentaba a sus enemigos.

/Toques en la puerta/

Madara: Se puede! No interrumpo alguna orgia o algo asi verdad.

Naruto: Que necesitas madara.

Madara: Si es una organización de una fiesta salvaje pido pareja con tsunade/Mirando a la rubia la cual le enfrenta la mirada con enojo y repulsión/ si no me conformo con tu secertaria

Ambos lentamente se mantienen la mirada, las jóvenes miran entra ambos el silenciosa intercambio, pero pronto gano la preocupación cuando vieron que lentamente unos mechones de cabello de naruto comenzaban a tomar un color rojizo.

Naruto: No es un buen momento madara….

/mirándolo serio para después reír/

Madara: JAJAJA tranquilo nene, no sabes tomarte una broma, aunque a veces pienso que de no ser por que estuvimos en la misma fiesta donde maduraste y te volviste hombre diría que eres gay.

EL comentario no paso desapercibido por las mujeres y dirigieron su vista a naruto unas con sorpresa otras , de una forma muy diferente.

Naruto: En que…puedo ayudarte Madara…./aprieta los puños/

Madara: Ok al punto tengo una petición de rango alpha.

Naruto: Alpha?...shizune, sakura, tsunade, si es todo retírense y tu tsunade a la salida recoge la máquina que destruiste, ino una barrera por favor.

Las jóvenes comienzan su retiro, cuando sakura dirije su vista a ino.

Ino: Hablaremos en la noche sakura tenlo por seguro.

Pronto solo en la oficina quedaron las tres personas.

Madara: Vaya güera tienes talento para las barreras incluso a mi me costaría trabajo traspasarla, pero bueno naruto solicito la prueba de admisión alpha para la guardia ónix.

/Impactada/

Ino: La prueba alpha?, quien recomiendas para esa prueba, solo itachi y tú han aprobado, es la segunda locura más grande que naruto decreto desde que decreto al ramen como platillo obligatorio en todo restaurante.

Naruto: platillo que le agrada a mucha gente, pero dime madara es acaso quien…

Madara: asi es naruto/Dejando caer su cerpo hacia atrás para subir sus pies al escritorio de naruto despreocupadamente/mi pupilo udon.

/sin inmutarse ino retira de un manotazo los pies de madara el cual solo se le queda viendo divertido/

Naruto: Sabes que cree esa prueba con el único propósito

Madar: si si de que nadie aprobara, la prueba misma es muerte segura, incluso permitiste el uso de fuerza letal, por eso mismo nos llamamos ónix, solo lo mejor y los uchihas somos lo mejor.

Naruto: Despues de mi claro.

/riendo/

Madara: naaa te cotizas mucho jajaja, entonces traes la urna?

En un movimiento de cabeza señala a ino que fuera por una vasija de color oscuro.

Naruto: Ino manda a llamar a udon

Madara: No es necesario, la muestra de sangre la tengo aquí/muestra un fragmento de camisa totalmente impregnado del vital líquido/

Naruto: Recuérdame madara que demos hablar de tus métodos de enseñanza.

Madara con una sonrisa arrogante mete la muestra de sangre en la urna y una pregunta nace en la asistente.

Ino: Naruto disculpa cómo funciona el proceso

Naruto: Ponemos una muestra de sangre en la vasija porque en la sangre se encuentra los recuerdos nivel de chackra técnicas etc y la urna nos mostrara haciendo un análisis la mejor prueba para el sujeto ponga en la línea de muerte su potencial, algo parecido a la máquina que usamos para proponer parejas potenciales a las kunoichis de cada clan recuerdas el año pasado.

Ino: O si claro, Ahora entiendo por qué a itachi le salió una batalla contigo

Madara: no es solo en comparación física o poder, también pone a prueba tu condición mental es tan genial esta vasija que si tienes un miedo o fobia será lo primero que escoja para ti, adoro este apara tejo.

Unos minutos pasaron y pronto un humo blanco emerge de la vasija pronto una voz neutra emerge de ella.

***: El joven casi un niño es….pero por algo peor que el infierno vive dentro él, si de la guardia ónix desean que el pertenezca, a los tres líderes hyuga de sus ojos deberá hacer que carezcan.

Ambos rubios impactados.

Ino: No puede ser!

Naruto: me lo temía…

Madara: JAJAJAJAJA ADORO ESTA VASIJA JAJAJAJAJAJA, muy bien necesito que sea lo más pronto posible la prueba, que sea en tres día ok, iré a ver por donde callo mi pupilo.

Madara sale de la oficina con una sonrisa arrogante y triunfal dejando a los dos rubios pensativos y a la mujer temerosa de lo que está a punto de ocurrir.

Ino: naruto…..que hacemos entonces?

Naruto: …Toma nota, Por medio de la presente solicito su presencia Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga y…..Hanabi Hyuga, prepararse para su intervención en la prueba de Ingreso a la guardia ónix, de presentar una negativa perderán todo poder político de su clan, la decisión de vida o muerte del retador es su elección pero de no luchar a matar perderán igualmente sus privilegios, de ganar serán recompensados con cualquier petición que este en mi poder cumplirla, la prueba será en tres días a partir de hoy en el campo número 98 en los límites del distrito uchiha, sin más que agradecer su atención se despide el Rokuidaime Hokage Uzumaky Naruto.

P.D: prepárese y no subestimar las habilidades del retador, su nombre Udon Hikina.

Ino: entendido naruto, lo enviare de inmediato.

Ino sale rápidamente de la oficina, a cumplir su encargo, naruto aprieta su puño derecho en señal de frustración y enojo para el final suspirar cansado.

Naruto: Al final las decisiones que tomas sin pensar o a la prisa siempre regresaran para postrarse en tu contra….que razón tenías viejo pervertido, que razón tenías.


End file.
